


Cloud 9

by nymphetsbastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphetsbastard/pseuds/nymphetsbastard
Summary: in which male!reader is in love with his childhood best friend, Tanaka Ryuu.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, i have also posted this on my wattpad (nymphetsbastard) and will be publishing some of my oneshots from there onto here but if you like wattpad more, i suggest going there to read some more haikyuu one shots <333

Ryūnosuke Tanaka is an interesting character. He wasn't the friend you'd go to for school studies per say, but rather the one you'd go to when you feel down. He wasn't the most popular and most certainly didn't get a lot of girls unlike his male counterparts—but he never let anything bring his optimistic and positive attitude.

As much as people perceived him to be just a loud jock who didn't care about anything, any look at how he acted around his teammates would make you change your mind. He loved helping Hinata when he got nervous before a game, he loved pushing tsukishima out of the bubble he'd created around himself—pushing everyone else away, he loved being there for his friends; so it wasn't surprising when nishinoya had pulled you away one day before practice and asked you if you had a crush on his best friend.

"w-what? haha noya, very funny." you stuttered our nervously, 'damn, was i that obvious?' you thought to yourself. the short male simply cocked his head to the side with a serious look on his face, silently telling you to tell him the truth.

you huffed, "am i really that obvious?" you mumbled rubbing the back of your neck, a flash of orange was all you saw till you realized noya was squealing and jumping around you like a maniac.

"i knew it! i knew it! i knew it! i knew-"

"shh! would you like to let him know now or later? geez noya" you whispered sharply, slapping your hand over his mouth and interrupting his babbling. He mumbled something you couldn't understand before licking your hand, you gasped and pulled your hand away to slap his shoulder, mumbling about him being gross.

"what are you two doing over here?" you both snapped your heads over to see tanaka leaning on the brick wall in a beanie, swinging keys around his pointer finger. "talking about me, i suppose?" he asked with a smirk graced on his lips.

"you wish, tanaka. i'm just over here to steal your best friend" noya said proudly with his hands on his hips. tanaka gasped and sauntered over to you, wrapped his arm around your shoulder and putting his hand in noya's face and raising his nose high.

"nice try, yuu but the power of me and my muffin top overcomes any obstacle coming our way." he leaned down to noya's height, "even you, short stack"

"what did you say?! you wanna take this to the court, baldie?!" noya exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves. tanaka removed himself from you and jumped on the smaller boy, engaging himself in their play fights.

Rolling your eyes, you lifted your sweater to cover your bright red cheeks but let the boys continue rolling around and fake fighting. If you tried to stop it you'd either get elbowed in the nose or hear them whine about it for the next couple hours, neither of which you wanted.

"hey! what do you think your doing?!" called out a voice from the distance, from where you were standing you could make out sugawara, daichi, asahi and ennoshita all walking towards you— or more specifically, the two idiots rolling around in the dirt.

ennoshita sighed and pulled the two apart, picking them up with ease as suga laughed in the back. "i'm not gonna do this every time, i hope you guys know that" ennoshita said, knowing damn well that he'd be doing this till the day he graduated.

"i don't know why you try anymore, ennoshita. look, even this one knows not to get involved anymore" suga chuckled, placing his hand on your shoulder. As mom-like as suga was, noya and tanaka were more like problem children to him so they usually got a pass on a lot of things.

"i've been friends with tanaka for almost 13 years years and sometimes i still think he's five years old again" you joked. Tanaka gasped dramatically and pulled away from ennoshita, dramatically falling to floor and holding your hands in his, similar to what he does with kiyoko.

"muffin top! i can't believe you, betraying me like this. you've broken my heart!" he cried out with an extra tinge of dramatization, a blush creeped up your neck till it reached your cheeks and ears.

"tanaka! stop it, people are staring!" you whisper/shouted, trying not to seem suspicious to the kids walking into school as the other boys giggled to themselves and sneaking away to let you two have your moment. what? did you think they didn't know? c'mon now, have you met those five?

"apologize, muffin top" tanaka said, crouching in a proposal position and squeezing your hands.

"okay, okay, sorry! now get up, ryū!" he finally listened and jumped up from his position on the ground and pulled your ear, pretending nothing happened.

"you're going to be late, muffin top. get to class" he smiled, you smacked his hand away and crossed your arms.

"well who's fault is that? and stop calling me muffin top!" you grumbled, secretly loving the ridiculous nickname he'd given you when you guys were younger.

"ah, why not? it reminds me of when we were younger and you came over to my house complaining about how long your hair had gotten so i, being the amazing best friend i am, offered to give you a haircut" he reminded you, almost busting out laughing at the memory.

"yeah and then you put a mixing bowl on my head and cut around that it." now that is what sent him into a laughing fit, "laugh all you want, you were grounded for like a week and cried when you weren't allowed at my house"

tanaka chuckled and tucked his hands in his pockets, "haha well obviously i cried, how could i stand being away from you that long, muffin top?" you rolled your eyes and his response and looked down, trying to hide another blush on your face.

"by the way, don't ever do that again. it was embarrassing." you mumbled into your sweater, tanaka didn't say anything but just looked over at your with a smile before putting his arm around your shoulder again.

"don't worry, the next time i do that i promise to have a ring ready" he said, no hint of a joke in his voice. You stopped walking and looked at him incredulously.

"w-what?" tanaka stopped a couple steps in front of you and paused for a second before turning to you with a bright smile.

"ah come on now, muffin top. did you really think i didn't notice?" he exclaimed causing your eyes to turn as wide as saucers.

"h-how long you known?" you stuttered quietly, he made a thinking face till a light bulb flashed over his head,

"mmh last year of middle school, i think." you blinked, he'd picked up on it a year late but still, he never failed to surprise you. "b-but don't worry, i think i've wanted to marry you since we were like five. i told saeko back then and she told me she'd help me pick out the ring, haha" he chuckled, remembering how supportive his big sister was of him and his crush.

You stood speechless in front of him, your mouth hanging slightly open, looking like a fish out of water. You didn't think you were the best at hiding your feelings but the fact that he picked up on it in such a short amount of time really impressed you. But that wasn't why you were speechless, your mind couldn't process the fact that he, not only felt the same way, but had felt it longer than you.

"B-but why?" he tilted his head like a puppy

"what do you mean, why?"

"w-why me? why did you pretend to like kiyoko? why—" your interrogation was put on pause when the buzz cut headed boy simply sighed and grabbed your head, pulling it towards his and giving you a fat ol kiss. You squeaked in surprise into the kiss but quickly got over it and let yourself stay in the moment.

He pulled away and smirked at your flustered face, "i couldn't let you catch onto my top secret, muffin top. not all of us are as obvious as you" he winked and patted your cheek, slipping his hand into yours.

"now, lets go to class before suga chops me for being late again!" he called out, running towards the building whilst still holding your hand and dragging you along.

He may not be the best at everything, but he sure as hell knows how to brighten anyone's day with a simple smile. That's Ryūnosuke Tanaka for you.


End file.
